


Author-Insert Book 1

by bryden_macphail



Series: Author-Insert [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Teen Wolf (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryden_macphail/pseuds/bryden_macphail
Summary: this is the first book of an everything fic(persistent character across multiple categories) called Author-Insert focused on the adventures of Auth. through the many worlds of his favourite books and movies, when distorted horribly by an amateur fanfic writer with no respect for canon. mostly this is just going to be him reacting like a bit of a snarky idiot to the world's secondary characters, but sometimes, maybe, actual heroism will poke through.
Series: Author-Insert [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036821
Comments: 2





	1. an entry to a greater world

  
In a room, in a house, there lived an author. the author didn’t have a name yet, and still doesn’t, at least according to the internet on which his story is published, so we’ll call him Author Insert, or simply Auth. it wasn’t intended to be derogatory, it was simply accurate. Auth. was writing a piece of original fiction, and trying his hardest to think of something, anything that he could use in his story that wasn’t from someone else’s. After a few minutes of thought, and about an hour of doing something else, he decided that he would not be writing an original work, but instead a fanfic. This would prove to be an idea more foolish than practical, as, at least for the coming chapters, Auth. would not be coming home.  
Once Auth had decided to write a fic, he needed to know two things. Firstly he would need to know where to put it, and secondly he would need a world to write it in. Where to put it was easy, many places on the internet would suffice. But what to write? What to write indeed, of the options before him, there were a plethora of worlds. He thought for a while, and then gave up; Auth. as it seems, was not very devoted, or creative. After deciding to leave, he went to a small and comfortable library nearby.  
He opened the library door, and then jumped back. There was no library within the door, instead there was a large field. No one else was there to see the field, and he really had only the smallest idea of what it could be. Despite his misgivings and confusion, his curiosity drove him forward and he stepped into the door.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auth. meets... someone

The field in question probably looks nothing like what you imagined, it was not a green field of rolling hills, or a farmer’s field. It was a pale yellow, and ragged field, more akin to the great plains of the US then the flat space of Europe, ragged and awful weeds were scattered about, the horizon was uncomfortably flat, and nothing was really there to see. Auth. was just about to leave from weirdness more than terror, when he realised that the doorway was gone. And then he noticed one small and almost unseeable blip on the flat horizon.  
Auth. was now incredibly distressed, and very annoyed, because he knew that the something on the horizon was approximately three miles away. He knew his standing height, the average horizon distance, and a little bit of math. Despite the little bit of math and the quick thought, he didn’t walk very often, and he was otherwise rather fit. Despite the annoyance, and the knowledge of a common phrase telling all about how the best thing to do when lost is to stay in place, he started walking towards the blip on the horizon.  
After about an hour of walking he arrived at a small, and odd town, called Beacon Valley. Once he entered the little town, noticed the oddly familiar high school, hardware store, and town hall, he realised that he was not in the field anymore, but instead in america again, northern Utah by the looks of it. At least as far as he could reason. The town was cold enough to be Nebraska, but just humid enough to be California, so he compromised it between the two.  
Much stranger than the name of the town, or the sudden change of location (now for the second time) was the fact that it was definitely the eighties. And not just any eighties, but the eighties of a summer adventure movie! This realisation hit Auth. like a ton of bricks, or maybe that was the car.   
He recognised the car coming towards him from the mods on it alone, was befuddled by it’s paint job, and at this point was almost entirely sure that he was in a coma. Braking just after hitting Auth with his car, a young man in a puffy orange vest, and with a hair covered face stepped out of a silver and green delorean with giant exhaust vents in the back, exposed piping along the trunk, and written in gaudy yellow text next to what looked like the head of bigfoot, the name “Wolfmobile”. Auth fell to the ground with all the grace of roadkill, and exhaled a coughing wheeze. Immediately the guy in the vest youapoligised, “oh crap, oh crap, I’m so sorry”  
“ what did you just say to me?” The miraculously alive and uninjured Auth. responded angrily  
“Sorry?” said the now confused guy from the car  
“I can’t keep talking to you if you say it like that.”  
“I’m sorry, what?” replied the incredibly confused man  
“You’re saying sorry wrong.” Auth. explained  
“No I’m not?” the guy responded  
“Yes you are, we have a mostly american audience and don’t want to confuse them, could you please just say it sorry instead of sorry.” Auth said  
“You just said the same thing twice…” replied the guy in the vest  
“No I didn’t! You just don’t have a transcribed accent” Auth exclaimed. At this point the guy was more confused than annoyed at Auth. seeing this Auth said “look, if I were to try and write down the differences in how we say sorry, I would write that I said ‘sarry’ and you said ‘sore-ey’, do you get it?”  
“I think, sort of, sorry about the annoyance, I’ll try to say it differently next time.” replied the guy from the car.  
“So, what’s with the stupid Micheal J. Fox cosplay?” said Auth.  
“what do you mean?” replied the guy.  
“Well, you look like Marty Mcfly dressed up in the Teen Wolf werewolf makeup.”  
“Oh, that… I’m not sure, but how did you know my name?” said the guy  
“Your name? You’re telling me that you’re actually named Marty Mcfly” questioned Auth  
“Marty ‘The Wolf’ Mcfly, but yes, at least I think, my memory is a bit fuzzy right now.” replied Marty  
“Jesus, okay then, I guess that explains the car, I’m assuming you came about from some sci fi accident or something?” Auth. said  
“That sounds about right, I was time travelling in the van, and then suddenly I was here, and everything here looks just a bit wrong. Including you, what’s that watch on your wrist supposed to be, A television?” Marty said  
“It’s a small computer, Don’t worry about it. In the meantime, we need to find someone who knows what he’s doing to figure out what’s going on.”  
“Well, Doc was always better at this stuff than me, let’s go find him for some help.”


End file.
